I Wanna Play a Game
by Red.Sargent
Summary: I am taking on a challenge to write Bleach one shots and I am asking YOU, the reader, to send me in requests!


I am taking on a Bleach one shot challenge! From now until basically forever, I will be taking on requests from anyone and everyone. If to many stack up (which I hope happens =]), I might have to put the requests on hold. But, as of right now, feel free to PM your requests. Depending on whose request I accept, the story will have their username and what they wanted to see. My only rule is that it MUST be Rated T or lower. Other than that, I will accept any and every request!

I'll go ahead and kick this off and get the show on the road!

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO TITE KUBO.**

* * *

"Next rounds on me!"

The bar was full. Friday night and all the boys were out having the time of their lives. Ichigo gladly ordered a round of tequilla shots for the group; Renji, Kenpachi, Hisagi, and Toushiro. After a hard day at the office and boosts whose apparent goal in life is to over work all employees until they die, a few drink was never a bad idea. All took a turn, complaining and venting about work, home life, and girls. One in particular. The bartender had a pretty young lady always helping out on Fridays. She looked no older than twenty-four and had a body to kill for. Jet black hair and a Tom-boy attitude, she was their kind of girl.

"Hisagi, quit drooling and listen already!"

Renji had to snap his coworker out of his trance. It wasn't his fault the bartenders helper was a looker. All he wanted to know was her name.

"What, what I'm listening!"

Ichigo put down his lemon and looked at the crew.

"Let's make a bet."

Kenpachi smiled. It was creepy.

"A bet? Why kind?" Ken asked, his voice low and raspy.

"Starting tonight, one of us has to try and get that girls name, number, and possibly a date from that girl. I know I'm not the only one who want that." Renji said with a smile wide across his face. This was one bet he knew everyone would agree too.

"Count me out."

All eyes landed on Toushiro. He obviously didn't care and pushed away his empty shot glass.

"You're kidding righ- OOOOH! I see."

Toushiro had a secret. one that only Ichigo knew since it involved family. His little sister in fact; Karin. All everyone else knew was Toushiro was a pud for dropping out.

"Fine by me. That girls all mine-"

"Woah woah, hold on... What the catch? There always a catch." Hisagi said, interrupting Renji.

Ichigo thought for a moment before saying another word. There had to be a catch, rules, or even something to out up on the line.

"Tell you what, obviously, the winner gets the girl," he started, "However, the three of u who loose, have to put something on the line. Money, a habit, anything. I'm putting in twenty for the winner. I mean, c'mon, I already know I'll get it back!" Ichigo said, chuckling at his own words.

"Hey, don't get a big nose just yet! I'll quit smoking of I lose." Kenpachi's said, triumphantly.

"I won't drink for a year." Hisagi said, playing with his empty shot glass.

Everyone looked at Renji. They all knew what he enjoyed more than anything, but knew he wouldn't wager it for the world.

"No way! I'll put in twenty." Renji said, knowing very well everyone wanted his to bet off his hair. They've been trying to shave his head for the past month and he won't give it up.

With everything set and bet finalized Toushiro wrote up a quick napkin contract and had everyone sign it. He was also in charge of the money that had been wagered for this bet. Now, the only matter at hand was who would go first. A quick game of rock, paper, scissors solved that and off Kenpachi went to 'win the heart of his future lover' as he put it.

**ATTEMPT: KENPACHI ZARAKI**

Kenpachi took seat in an empty bar stool and waved down the girl. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to do or say. Might as well wing it. The black haired girl walked over with a towel in one hand and a wet glass in the other.

"Name your poison." the girl said, rather dully. Sounded like she hated her job.

Ken smiled and looked the girl straight in the eyes. "Scotch on the rocks... And your name."

She looked at him before turning and making his drink. Slamming it on the bar, some of it spilled and an ice cube landed in Kenpachi's lap.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Here's a towel." She said, lazily tossing the towel at Ken and walked away.

He grabbed his drink and stormed off back to the table where his friends awaited his verdict. All saw that he wasn't looking to happy.

"I'm gonna assume it didn't go very well." Renji popped off, taking a sip of beer.

"The girls a bitch!"

Ichigo laughed and finished off his drink before standing up and stretching.

"Well, there's always next week. Speakin' of, who's next?"

Hisagi and Renji both shouted 'me' before a match of strength broke out. Toushiro and Ichigo both looked at each other and left, leaving the two to fight among themselves.

_ONE WEEK LATER_

..."It's settled then! Hisagi gets a go at the mystery girl tonight!" Kenpachi announced as he chugged down his first beer of the night.

Said man took a stand and smiled like he already won the battle. With his nose held high and his muscles well in the open with his sleevless shirt, Hisagi marched over to the bar and flashed the bar girl a flirtatious smile and let his pearly whites show.

**ATTEMPT: HISAGI SHUUHEI**

Hisagi took a seat in the same stool Kenpachi sat in just one week before and waved down the girl. She walked over with a smile on her face and put her elbows on the bar top.

"What can I do for you this night, sir?"

"Please, call me Hisagi. I'll just have a beer on tap."

She stood up straight and grabbed a glass. "Any brand you prefer, _Hisagi_?"

"Surprise me."

And she did. Hisagi got a tall glass of, what are the odds, his favorite beer and he chugged every last drop. When he finished, the two managed to have a decent five minute conversation. He even managed to find out her name. Would he tell his friends? Hell ya! He just needed her number and this bet was all his! And his answer to getting her number?

"Nope!" She said with a smile.

Hisagi wasn't quite in disbelief, but confused. Her explanation:

"You're nice, but not quit my type. Here's the number to my friend, Yoruichi Shihouin. I'll give her a heads up that you might try to talk to her."

And that was the end of that. Hisagi left the bar, not really in a bad mood that he just lost the bet, but in a good mood that he just scored a girls number that he hasn't even met yet. He would try to get her to tag along next week. Back at the table, the group sat waiting and saw the smile on his face.

"Don't say it... Please tell you didn't just win before I got a go at-" Renji started before he was interuppted.

"I did get her name-"

"Damn it!"

"BUT, I did not get her number. Although, I did get the number of one of her friends. Her names Yoruichi and I'm gonna see if I can't hook up with her next week."

Toushiro took a sip of his iced tea and looked Hisagi in the eye.

"Don't keep us in suspense, what's her name?"

Hisagi just smiled and crossed his arms, making himself comfortable. He figured it would be more fun to watch them squirm and have them find out themselves. Throughout the rest of the night, Kenpachi, Renji, and Ichigo kept trying to bribe Hisagi to spill the beans. Budge, he did not. Laugh when he got home, he did.

_ONE MORE WEEK LATER_

Something was different. The group felt... Bigger.

"Hisagi... Explain." Ichigo looked at the tall, dark, purple haired woman wearing skinny jeans and a very revealing, red mid drift hanging on to Hisagi's arm like a leech.

"This, my friends, is Yoruichi! My dear, this is Ichigo, Renji, Ken, and Shiro-"

"Toushiro, smart ass." Toushiro corrected. Kenpachi didn't seem to give a care about the shortened name.

They all sat at the usual table, having to pull up another chair for the new member, and ordered their drinks.

On to the main topic.

"Alright, Ichigo, I want you to go next." Renji said, looking confident and slightly excited.

Everyone looked at Renji, extremely confused. He literally fought with Hisagi to go the last week and now he was willing to wait. Renji was up to something. Ichigo knew it, but took his chance anyway. He left the table and went over to the bar and took the only empty stool left. It was packed and the girl looked busier than ever. He was approached by the bar keeper and ordered a simple tea and waited till the crowed thinned out. After twenty minutes of waiting, the girl walked over and looked at Ichigo with a close eye. Almost investigating him. Something snapped in her mind and she hurried over with a smile on her face.

**ATTEMPT: ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

"Ichigo Kurosaki, class of '01, am I wrong?"

This confused Ichigo until he got an even closer look at the girl working the bar. Her hair was a tad bit longer than he remembered but there was no doubt who it was.

"Arisawa? Holy crap, it is you! I've come in here every Friday for the past two years and never even though of the girl working the bar to be you, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki jumped over the bar and took a seat next to Ichigo. The two of them had been great friends in high school and even participated in Judo competitions together. Ichigo was always the better wielder, but Tatsuki could always kick his ass on the mats when i came to MMA. The two of them caught up and eventually, Toushiro had to come over and drag Ichigo away, reminding him that he had to be up in six hours for 'an important meeting with the boss.' He left with a simple 'see ya next week' and went back to the table with his group.

"Looks like I'm dropping this one. Renji, you can try but I highly doubt you can get her. I have known that woman almost my whole life and trust me when I say, good luck cause your going to need it." Ichigo said, leaving his tip on the table and getting ready to leave.

Kenpachi laughed and followed behind Ichigo and Toushiro who was the designated driver for the night. Hisagi stayed behind with his new girl and didn't have plans but to stay until the bar kicked them out.

_ANOTHER LONG WEEK LATER AND THE LAST ONE_

__Renji was well dressed, all cleaned up, and even had his hair slicked back besides it's normal ponytail. He was up for it and it meant now or never. He was going to get her name, number, and pray for a date with this woman. Ichigo wouldn't say anything other than he went to school with her so that left him with nothing. Kenpachi wasn't there and nor was Hisagi. That left only Ichigo and Toushiro to whitness whatever happened.

"I'm off to win this bet!"

Nobody said a word as Renji walked off.

**ATTEMPT: RENJI ABARAI**

****Renji walked over and didn't even bother taking a seat. He just leaned up against the bar and looked at Tatsuki over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll make this short and sweet; I need you name and a false number so I can win a bet. I'll give you a cut of the money."

Tatsuki just looked at him like he was crazy, but took a napkin and pen, writing on it and giving to the man.

'That was easy.' "Thank you!" Renji bid his farewell and marched over to the table, flashing his proof of her name and number... So he thought.

"Told you guys I would win! look what I got here; her number AND name!"

Toushiro took the 'proof' and tried his hardest not to laugh as he past it over to Ichigo, who had no trouble hiding his amusement.

"Yup! HAHA, you sure did win." Ichigo blurted out.

Renji snatched the napkin and looked at it. He did in fact get a name and number... Tatsuki had wrote down Mrs. Tickle-Pig and the number 1-800-FUC-KOFF.

Toushiro smiled and pulled out the contract everyone had sign at the start of it all. He read it over and laughed. "Well, since there was no winner, I get to keep the 40 dollars, Hisagi has to quit drinking for one year, and Ken must quit smoking!"

In the end, there was a winner. Toushiro got paid for his friends idiocy. But he wasn't the only one who got paid, though. After Ichigo and Renji left the bar, Toushiro got up and walked over to the bar and called Tatsuki over. She walked over and looked at the white haired male. He pulled out a twenty and gave it to her with no hesitation. She gladly took it and pocketed the money.

"It was nice doing business with, ya Toushiro." Tatsuki said, winking at him.

"Likewise, Miss Arisawa."

* * *

Thanks for reading and remember to send me in a request for a one-shot! I will be sure to address who sent it in and what you wanted to see. REMEMBER, IT MUST BE RATED T OR LOWER. Can't wait to see what idea's people have!

Feel free to review and follow for any updates with new Stories!


End file.
